Kish's Homework Deal
by Power-of-all
Summary: Ichigo needs help with some very confusing homework, which Kish can do easily. What happens as Kish has a deal for her? What will happen? Read and find out.
1. Ichigo date 1

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**This is a Kish and Ichigo story.  
**

* * *

Ichigo was in her room, doing some homework. While she didn't want too, she had been slacking off and now she was having to hurry as the due date neared. Frantically reading and writing, she came upon a problem that she had no idea what it was about. It said something about space and time and other nonsense like that.

"What am I to do?" Ichigo moaned, hitting her head with the book. _Stupid book_, Ichigo thought angerly. It didn't provide enough information on the subject that she was learning. Ichigo looked around and bitterly thought, _if I hadn't been running around the town fighting for the human race, I wouldn't have fallen asleep in class and then missed the notes._

Ichigo stood up and walked to her window. Peering out, she saw Lettuce walking by. Thinking about her homework, Ichigo quickly jumped out of the window, easily landed on her feet, and ran over to Lettuce. When she questioned Lettuce about the homework though, Lettuce shook her head and said sadly, "If I did your homework for you, you wouldn't learn anything. I'm sorry.." With that, Lettuce bowed and quickly continued her walk.

Ichigo let out a frustrated sigh, but jumped when a voice behind her said, "The answer is easy, my kitty."

Turning around slowly, Ichigo saw Kish hovering over her house. Suddenly, Kish vanished and kissed Ichigo full in the lips. Ichigo quickly backed away, successfully ending the sudden kiss. Kish smiled and licked his lips. "Yum! Strawberry flavored." Kish said, and then added lustfully, "My favorite."

Ichigo started to reach for her power pendent before Kish held up his hands and said, "Whoa there kitty-cat. Before you bring out your claws, hear me out."

Ichigo slowly lowered her hand as Kish said, "I happened to overhear your problem. I happen to know all about the space time continuum."

"Really?" Ichigo said, not fully trusting Kish.

"Oh sure. How else would I be able to shift it and teleport myself from place to place? Well, for a small.....favor, I'll tell you the answers to your questions." Kish said, waving his hand slightly.

"Small favor huh? What?" Ichigo asked, expecting something really perverted.

Kish thought about it, eyed Ichigo from top to bottom, then said with a smile, "Let me take you out on a date."

Ichigo just stared at Kish. "Thats all? Nothing perverted?" She asked, clearly confused.

Kish shrugged and said, "If I did something perverted, you would just deny my help and continue to squirm with your homework. This way, I have a chance to...never mind." With that, Kish grabbed Ichigo and teleported them to her room. Ichigo frowned, but she quickly showed Kish her homework.

Kish looked at the pile of homework, flipped through some of the pages, and said with a smile, "easy. Lets begin."

The rest of the afternoon, Kish helped Ichigo with her homework. When Kish wasn't helping though, he wondered around the room and looked through Ichigo's personal belongings. He discovered Ichigo's favorite band, her favorite music, food, restaurant, movie's, and other stuff like that. Smiling as he found her cloths closet, he started to open it when Ichigo slammed it closed.

"I let you look through almost all my stuff, but you are not looking in THERE." Ichigo scolded a smiling Kish.

"A little embarrassed at having me see some of your "personal" clothes?" Kish asked, before laughing as Ichigo's cat ears and tail popped out.

Kish reached up and started to gently message one of Ichigo's ears, causing her to purr. Laughing, he removed his hand and went back to work on her homework.

* * *

**Review if you liked this chapter. Thanks!**


	2. Ichigo date 2

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**On with the date!**

* * *

It was night when Kish and Ichigo finally were done doing her homework. Sighing in relief, Ichigo sat back in her chair and started to slowly massage her neck with one hand, but stopped when Kish took over the chore and loosened her tense neck muscles.

"Wow kitty, your so tense..." Kish said playfully as Ichigo shifted nervously at Kish's touch. After a minute though, Ichigo relaxed and started to enjoy Kish's massage.

It felt wonderful to her, but after awhile, she snapped back to her senses and then stood up and said, "I need some air." With that, Ichigo ran downstairs and went outside. She ran to the park and only stopped to catch her breath.

"What's wrong kitten?" Kish's voice asked teasingly from behind Ichigo. She didn't turn around to face him. Instead, she began to walk towards the pond. "Kitty?" Kish asked, confused.

Ichigo stopped, sighed, and then turned to face Kish. "Kish, when you said date, what did you expect to do with me exactly?" Ichigo said, her face full of fear.

Kish turned his head slightly so he was only looking at her with one eye, then said, "A normal date. Why, did I do something wrong?"

Ichigo looked confused, but the said, "You were being so nice! You've never acted like that to me or the other mews before. Every time we fight, you try and do something perverted."

Kish let out a laugh, then asked with a smile, "So, your afraid I was going to ask for sex or something like that?"

Ichigo's face turned red, and her cat ears popped out, but she said with slight anger, "Well, you've never given me reason NOT to expect you to ask something like that."

Kish sighed and then walked towards Ichigo as he said softly, "Well, tonight will be different. Tonight, we go on a date, with no intense perverted actions."

"Wait, what does inten...." Ichigo began to ask before Kish grabbed Ichigo's waist, pulled her into him, and kissed lightly on her lips.

"Low to moderate actions are acceptable though." Kish said with a grin. He licked his lips. Ichigo shuddered.

"O...ok..." Ichigo said cautiously. She didn't fully trust Kish, but he had helped with her homework. The least she could do is go on one simple date.

"Good," Kish said happily, hugging Ichigo. She let out a small shriek as the suddenly teleported to downtown Tokyo.

"What the heck Kish? You want everyone to see us?" Ichigo asked angerly, but quickly blushed as Kish shook his head in a yes. "Fine," Ichigo said, looking away from Kish's smug face. She glanced around for a little while, and then pointed at a building. "Lets go there!"

Kish didn't say anything, instead he simply followed Ichigo into the building. It was a movie theater. "Now Kish," Ichigo explained to Kish, "this is a movie. That means none of the images are REAL. So, don't go and try to kill anyone on the screen."

Kish rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh, thanks for the lesson...it's not like we have computers that would make your supercomputers look like toys. It's not like we use hologram technology...."

"Ok, I get it." Ichigo said, rolling her eyes as she grabbed Kish's hand and led him into the correct theater. Finding two seats, they sat down and watched a romantic movie. Ichigo was expecting Kish to snore or say he was bored, but he stayed silent the entire movie. When Ichigo looked at Kish, he was watching the movie with great intensity. A slow smile played across his lips as he saw the way the man persuaded the woman to love him.

After the movie, Ichigo was hungry so Kish teleported away for a minute and returned with some food. They sat down at a picnic table in the park and began to eat. It was now nearing midnight.

"Well, this has been fun..." Ichigo said, standing up and stretching after eating the meal. She looked at Kish, who just now finished his meal. He watched Ichigo as she blushed and said, "Well, I guess its...your turn to choose the next date location."

Kish stood up, and then put a hand to his chin as he thought. He had a few ideas what he would love to do, but the romantic movie had given him some new ideas. Smiling, he asked, "Why not go and watch the sunrise?"

Ichigo looked at Kish with a whole new perspective as she agreed. They went and sat down near the pond so when the sunrise came, they could enjoy it fully. "Well, we're going to be here for a little while, so lets play a game." Kish suggested. He smiled when Ichigo nodded her head in agreement._ I should have watched those romantic movies years ago! _Kish thought with wonder.

"Ok, you ask me something about you, and if I get it right, then I get to kiss you." Kish said, explaining the game.

"Um...what if you get it wrong?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

"I'll leave you alone for a week." Kish answered, smiling inwardly.

"Ok, lets begin." Ichigo said, accepting the challenge, and starting the game.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...and please review. Thanks!**


	3. Ichigo date 3

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Thanks for continuing to read.  
**

* * *

"What's my favorite band?" Ichigo asked Kish, thinking that it was a hard question.

Kish smiled as he replied, "Well, you don't really have just one, but I would say that your all time favorite would be the band of Camui Gackt."

Ichigo blushed at how easily Kish had got the question right, and gasped as Kish kissed her on the side of her neck. He leaned back and said easily, "next."

Ichigo looked away from him and asked in a determined voice, "What's my favorite food?"

Kish frowned as he answered, "You love strawberries, but your favorite food is Keiichiro's cake."

Ichigo flinched as he once again got the question right, and then let out a small cry as Kish kissed her on the back of the neck. "Your just teasing me, kitten." Kish said playfully, obviously wanting to kiss her on the lips.

Ichigo kept her back turned as she asked, "What's my..."

Kish finished with, "Color? Movie? Restaurant? Pink, Iron Man, and Café Mew Mew." Kish smiled as Ichigo actually turned around to look at Kish with a shocked expression. That gave Kish the opening he had been waiting for.

Quickly and passionately, he kissed Ichigo in the lips once, twice, and finally used his tongue on the last kiss. Ichigo tried to back away, but Kish moved his hands so they where on Ichigo's back forcing her to endure the kisses.

After a minute of tasting Ichigo's mouth, Kish released Ichigo and laid back to watch the sky. He licked his lips, closed his eyes and the asked, "Next."

Ichigo's face was red from the kisses, but she was now determined to make him miss at least one question. "What do I hate most in this world?" Ichigo asked, voice hard.

Kish didn't even open his eyes as he laughed, "You hate all things that hurts your heart." He sat up and then leaned over to kiss Ichigo. She just sat there, unbelieving at Kish's knowledge of her. Kish smiled and said very softly, "If I answer the next one right, then I get to kiss you until the sun comes up."

Ichigo simply sighed as she asked, "And, if you get it wrong?"

Kish kissed her on the cheek as he answered, "Then, I'll leave right now and stop pestering you."

Ichigo nodded her head in agreement as she asked, "What do I love to dream about at night?"

Kish smiled as he leaned over and began to kiss her on the forehead. "You dream..." Kish said as he moved down to kiss her in the lips. "You dream of finding someone who knows you, and loves you despite your cat self." Kish said softly, and then slowly moved his head slightly backwards so he was looking Ichigo straight in her brown eyes. Ichigo was so startled by the look in Kish's golden eyes that for a moment, she didn't do anything.

Kish smiled slightly as he moved his hand so it was on Ichigo's back. Ichigo jumped at the touch and blushed deeply, causing her cat ears and tail to pop out. Kish slightly chuckled before saying, "I love you, tail and all." With that, he kissed Ichigo softly on the lips. Ichigo was embarrassed at the kiss, but after a little while, she actually kissed back. They broke apart as the sun began to rise on the horizon.

"Isn't that beautiful?" Ichigo asked, still embarrassed from the kiss.

"She sure is." Kish commented, looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at Kish, blushed and got up. "Well, the date was...fun, but I have to go now Kish." With that, she turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait for a second kitten." Kish said, getting up. Ichigo stopped and turned so she was facing Kish. He smiled and, moving faster then the eye could follow, kissed Ichigo on the lips and jumped back. Ichigo was stunned, and Kish said, "Thanks for the kiss." He licked his lips, winked and teleported away.

Ichigo walked home confused at Kish's behavior.

* * *

**Please review, thanks!  
**


	4. Ichigo date 4

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**On with the story.  
**

* * *

When Ichigo got home, she went into the kitchen and ate some breakfast of eggs with milk. After the meal, she went upstairs and took a nice hot bath. She sat in the bath for about an hour before getting out and preparing to go to work. There was no school today, so she would be working at the café all day.

Ichigo decided to wear some black shorts, who's length went down to about her knee. She also put on a red sweatshirt that had a single picture of a strawberry on the back. Feeling refreshed, Ichigo went downstairs and was caught in the arms of someone. "What the h...." Ichigo began to say.

"Hello kitten!" Kish sang out, hugging Ichigo in an embrace that she could not move even the slightest.

"What the...Kish!" Ichigo cried out as Kish tightening his hug.

"I missed you! After all the kisses this morning, I just couldn't stop thinking about you." Kish explained playfully, looking into Ichigo's brown eyes.

Ichigo stared into Kish's golden eyes and shuddered as she said, "Didn't you get your fill of me last night?" That was the worst mistake Ichigo could do.

Kish smiled lustfully as he said, "Nope. I could _never_ fill the desire I hold for you."

"Pervert..." Ichigo mumbled as she started to try and break free of Kish's grip.

"You don't understand do you?" Kish asked, releasing Ichigo. She immediately backed away enough that she had room to move around.

"Understand your perverted desires?" Ichigo asked angerly, not remembering that her parents were home.

Kish shook his head sadly as he said, "Your thoughts of perversion are misplaced. Have I ever tried to do anything that didn't involve a kiss?"

"I..." Ichigo began to say before Kish's eyes narrowed and he teleported away.

Ichigo stood there confused until her dad came up behind her and said in a loud voice, "What about understanding perverted desires?"

Ichigo made up a story about watching the news and that the comment had been directed at someone that was in jail. Ichigo's dad grunted like he didn't believe it, but he really didn't have the desire to go into the subject right now so he went back to bed. Ichigo sighed her relief as he left, but quickly switched from relief to puzzlement as she thought about what Kish had said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Ichigo date 5

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Well, believe it or not, I've been without power for the past few days, so I just now got power to the computer. Well, that's my reason for not updating for a day or so. Enjoy this chapter, but I'm sorry if it's a little off.**

* * *

Ichigo spent the rest of the day working at the café. By the time she was done working, it was almost eight o'clock at night. As Ichigo started to walk home, she noticed that she was being followed. Ichigo took a look over her shoulder, but didn't see anyone. As she looked forward though, she heard the shuffle of feet coming quickly from behind her.

Before Ichigo could turn around again, someone grabbed her roughly by the arm and flung her against a tree. She let out a shriek and then a gasp as pain exploded from her back. Dazed, Ichigo blinked a few times to see a darkened man reach down and grab her by the collar of her shirt and force her to her knees.

Ichigo felt tears beginning to form as the man started to search Ichigo's clothes for money. After finding none, the man shrugged and said in a husky voice, "Well, I'll get something out of this, although it won't be very pleasant for you."

With that, the man threw Ichigo on the ground and pinned her down with his body on top so that she couldn't move. Ichigo let out a cry for help, but she knew no one would hear her in the middle of the park, far away from any buildings.

Ichigo closed her eyes at the thought of what the man could do to her. The man started to shift slightly and reach for Ichigo's shorts, but then the weight of the man suddenly came off of Ichigo. Ichigo opened her eyes and noticed the man was struggling against something.

"Well now, what do we have here? A perverted man trying to get my kitten?" Kish's voice asked out loud, causing Ichigo to smile in relief at being saved. The man continued to struggle until several loud slaps sounded out. The man went still and Kish threw the man off to the side.

Kish walked over to Ichigo and reached down to help her up. "Are you ok?" Kish asked, helping Ichigo to her feet.

"Not really, but I guess I could be worst…." Ichigo said shakily as Kish turned around and walked over to the guy. The man was just beginning to get to his feet as Kish kicked out and caught the man in the ribs with the tip of his foot. The man cried out in pain and fell over as Kish reared his arm back and punched the man in the face.

Ichigo flinched as the sound of cartilage breaking could be heard. "Well, he won't be breathing from his nose any time soon." Kish said, dusting off his hands.

Kish turned around and walked back to Ichigo. "Well, shall I fly you home?" Kish asked, holding out one hand.

"I…I don't know…" Ichigo asked, hesitating.

Kish smiled and then hugged Ichigo. "Don't worry…I'll be with you the entire time and promise to not do anything. In exchange though, I would like another date with you." Kish said, starting to float, with Ichigo in his arms, into the air.

"Uh…." Ichigo began as Kish flew higher into the sky and then started to float slowly towards the city of Tokyo.

"Kish…I'm not comfortable being up so high with nothing but you holding me." Ichigo said, looking at the ground.

Kish frowned and asked, "What, don't you trust me?"

"Not really…" Ichigo said and then let out a screech of fear as Kish suddenly released his hold on Ichigo. She continued to scream until she realized she wasn't falling.

"Relax kitten. I know you don't know how to fly, but I can manipulate the air pressure to allow you to fly with me!" Kish said, lying on his back and relaxing.

Ichigo started to relax and actually started to enjoy the feeling of freedom that flight gave her when they reached Ichigo's house.

"Well, here you go." Kish said, letting Ichigo down gently into her room.

"Thanks Kish." Ichigo said, turning away from him and then stopping. "Well, I guess tomorrow night…we can go out again." She said, not turning around.

"Ok, until tomorrow then…" Kish said in a strange voice, causing her to turn around and get kissed fully in the mouth. "A see-you-later kiss to remember me by." Kish said, licking his lips before teleporting away from a smiling Ichigo.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was hard to think of a way to get them to go on another date, but I think it worked out, kinda anyway. Please review!**


	6. Ichigo date 6

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Well, I'm still having power problems, but I hope to be able to find time between power outages to write this chapter.**

* * *

The when Ichigo woke up, she had a surprise waiting for her. A small, white box was at her door, and when she opened it, she discovered it was fresh strawberries. At first, Ichigo was confused until she saw a small note that read, "For a special kitten." Ichigo smiled as she rolled her eyes and picked up the box and took them into her room. She debated on whether or not she should eat them, but in the end, hunger decided that she would eat them now.

After eating the delicious strawberries, Ichigo got up from her bed and started to prepare to go to work. Of course, she wasn't expecting a certain green haired alien to be waiting for her to leave the house. When she did so, Ichigo got a surprise hug from behind. Instead of trying to break free of his grip, Ichigo actually turned around and hugged Kish. Kish smiled and said in a happy voice, "My natural good looks finally starting to affect you?"

Ichigo giggled and said, "Well, it certainly isn't your self-restraint!" Kish laughed at the comment and then hugged Ichigo tighter.

"Our meetings wouldn't be nearly as fun without some sort of body contact, now would it?" Kish said, leaning his head forward to try and kiss Ichigo.

Ichigo laughed and dodged the kiss. "Sorry Kish, but I'm not exactly going to give my kisses out like candy." Ichigo said, smiling at the sad expression on Kish's face.

"But, it's better than candy to me!" Kish said in a pouting tone, attempting to kiss Ichigo again.

Ichigo giggled and ducked down, breaking free of Kish's loosened hug. "See you later Kish!" She called out at Kish as she started to run to the café. Kish stood there for a few minutes, arms crossed over his chest in a fake mad manner. When Ichigo was out of sight, Kish lowered his arms and then flew quickly into the sky. He spun around a few times, laughing out before teleporting away to scout out some locations for his date with Ichigo.

When Ichigo came to the café, she was confronted by the other mews who wanted to know about the rumor that was spreading around. Supposedly, Ichigo had been spotted the other night by a local school girl who started to tell everyone that Ichigo was seeing someone other than Masaya. The guy had green hair and funny looking ears. Everyone at the café, especially Ryou, wanted this rumor confirmed or denied right there.

Shrugging, Ichigo told the story about how Kish had helped her with her homework. She left out all the kissing parts, but everyone was still shocked at the story. "He…he helped you, asked you for a date, and then didn't even do anything serious with you?" Mint asked suspiciously, obviously not believing Ichigo's tale.

"You know what; I don't need your damn suspicions right now! Kish and I didn't do anything, and if you don't believe me, then at least have the courtesy to leave me alone." Ichigo said angerly, not believing the reaction she was getting.

"Ok, I don't think you are telling us everything, but I'll let it go for now." Ryou said in an annoyed voice. "Trust me though; we will learn the truth sooner or later."

Ichigo sighed in an annoyed tone and then got to work serving people at the café. After an eight hour shift, Ichigo got to go home and prepare for the date. At least, she tried to go home before she was ambushed by Kish almost immediately after opening the door to Café Mew Mew to leave.

"Did you miss me kitten? Because I missed you!" Kish yelled out in a happy tone, hugging Ichigo and oblivious to the fact that all the mews were looking at both of them together.

"Kish, now is really a bad time to be doing this…" Ichigo started to warn before Kish kissed her fully on the lips and started to use tongue. Ichigo started to struggle, causing Kish to end the kiss before he had fully enjoyed the kiss.

"What's wrong kitten?" Kish asked in a childish tone, looking into Ichigo's worried eyes.

"Can...can you teleport us somewhere else where we can be alone?" Ichigo asked, looking at her friend's faces.

"Sure thing!" Kish said excitedly before jumping into the sky with Ichigo in his arms. Ryou ran out to where they had left and hit the ground in frustration.

"Damn it! He could hurt her and we wouldn't know about it." Ryou said, fury mixed with worry in his eyes.

Zakuro walked up behind him and said calmly, "No need to beat the ground up Ryou. Ichigo probable knows what she is doing. Have some faith in her."

Ryou looked at Zakuro and then sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll just have to trust in Ichigo's judgment." Ryou said regretfully before going back into the café to close up for the day.

* * *

**Please review, thanks!  
**


	7. Ichigo date 7

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

Ichigo looked around and was puzzled at the landscape that was around her and Kish. Kish had teleported them near a river that was brownish in appearance and was surrounded on both sides by a mixture of sand and rock. From the huge amounts of sand that Ichigo saw around, she assumed they were somewhere in Egypt.

"Kish…is that the Nile River?" Ichigo asked, looking up into Kish's eyes. Kish smiled slightly but didn't respond to the question. Instead, he gently placed Ichigo on her feet and then started to walk towards the river. Not really knowing what to do, Ichigo followed Kish to the edge of the river.

Ichigo watched as Kish started to walk out on the water, not exactly walking _on_ the water, just floating slightly above it. Turning around, Kish waved one hand at Ichigo while yelling out, "What are you waiting for?"

Ichigo took a hesitant step on to the water and discovered she too was floating above it. The feeling of freedom blossomed through Ichigo as she ran towards Kish. When she approached him, Kish turned around and continued his walk towards the center of the river. When they both reached there, Kish held out a hand to stop Ichigo and turned around to face her.

"Let's play a game!" Ichigo said excitedly as Kish started to open his mouth to say the exact same thing. Kish's mouth snapped close as a small sheepish grin appeared on his face.

"I'm that predictable?" Kish asked, still smiling and now scratching the back of his head. Ichigo nodded and laughed.

"Well, if I'm so predictable, then tell me what game I thought we should play." Kish said, crossing his arms across his chest. Ichigo put one hand up and laid her chin on her fist as she thought about it.

Ichigo snapped her fingers as she said, "I know!" Kish waved one hand for her to continue. "You would want to play a game where it would seem I would have the advantage but you actually have no way of losing!"

Kish smiled and said, "Close, but not close enough." Ichigo appeared confused as Kish continued to explain. "I wanted to do a repeat of our last date, except this time, I ask the questions and you have to get them right."

Ichigo tipped her head sideways and asked in a suspicious voice, "So, what are the prizes for winning?"

Kish laughed and said, "If you get the questions right, you get to kiss me." Ichigo's face blushed at that comment.

Ichigo frowned and said, "What does that suppose to mean?"

Kish continued as if he hadn't heard the question, "If you get it wrong, I get to kiss you."

Ichigo stammered as she said, "Now wait a minute…"

Kish shrugged and said with a slightly amused tone, "What's the problem?"

"It seems that no matter what, you get to kiss me!" Ichigo accused angerly, blushing deep red. Her feelings at being kissed no matter what caused her cat ears and tail to pop out.

Kish smiled with some hidden knowledge and responded with, "Not really…only if you get it wrong. If you get it right, then you kiss _me._"

Ichigo had to laugh at that and she said with a determined voice, "Ok Kish, I'll play your little game. But, as a grand prize, I would like to pick the next location of where we go."

Kish shook his head in fake annoyance and said, "Fine."

Kish sat down and started to float about two meters above the water. Ichigo did the same thing but only floated about a single meter above the water.

"What the…" Ichigo began to say as Kish laughed and said, "Oh, and the one who is higher than the other after ten questions wins!"

Ichigo mumbled something about being unfair, but once again accepted the terms of the game. "You gain one meter every time you get a question right. Let's begin!" Kish cried out.

* * *

**Please review, thanks!**


	8. Ichigo date 8

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Thanks for reading and a special thank you to those who review.  
**

**

* * *

**

"First question: What's my favorite color?" Kish asked, lazily floating in the air.

Ichigo thought about it for about ten seconds before blurting out, "Your favorite color is pink!"

Kish chuckled and asked playfully, "Wow, how ever did you guess?"

Ichigo actually blushed and said truthfully, "I like pink so..."

"Say no more, I get the picture." Kish said dismissively. "Next question: What is my favorite animal?"

"A cat!" Ichigo shouted with no hesitation. Kish busted out laughing.

"Hey wait a minute...your doing that on purpose aren't you?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

Kish wiped away a tear from his eye as he said, "No, never...well, yes."

"Next," Ichigo said, rolling her eyes.

Kish thought about it and asked, "What is my favorite food?"

Ichigo reached into her pocket and pulled out a small strawberry flavored sucker. She put it in her mouth and said easily, "Strawberries."

Kish levitated Ichigo up two meters but then levitated himself up one. "Nope. I love to eat strawberry cake."

"Hey, that was unfair!" Ichigo cried out, causing her sucker to fall into the river below.

Kish shrugged in indifference and continued the game. "What is my favorite flavor?" Ichigo was hesitant on answering this one.

Ichigo suddenly remembered the day Kish helped her with her homework and said excitedly, "Strawberry!"

Kish floated up another meter. "Nope...I love the taste of your lips." Ichigo blushed but then got competitave.

"What's my least favorite thing on this planet?" Kish asked, annoyance creeping into his voice.

Ichigo sighed and mumbled, "Masaya." She floated up another meter.

"Good. Now, what do I think about love?" Kish asked, looking at the sky.

That question made Ichigo pause and think about it. "You...you consider love as a physical attraction between two people?" Ichigo asked hesitantly, not really knowing the answer.

Kish floated up another meter as he said, "Wrong. I consider love the attraction to someone, not through physical attraction, but rather attitude."

Ichigo sighed and said, "Next."

Kish stretched out and appeared to be lying on a invisible bed. "Why do I love you?" Kish asked, closing his eyes and relaxing.

"No fair...I didn't ask you deep personal questions!" Ichigo cried out, embarrassed.

"These are my own personal questions. I can ask if I want too." Kish said smugly, opening his eyes halfway to watch the clouds go by.

Sighing in annoyance, Ichigo said, "You love me because of three things. One, you love my body." Ichigo rolled her eyes but continued. "Second, you love my attitude. Finally, you love my resistance to your advances."

Ichigo floated up another meter as Kish said, "Close enough. Next question: What color is my boxers?"

Ichigo stared at Kish for a few seconds and then said, "Trick question. You aren't wearing boxers."

Kish fell about three meters out of the sky but quickly recovered as he said with slight disbelief, "Hey, what gives you that idea?"

Shrugging, Ichigo smiled and said sheepishly, "I don't know, I just thought..."

Kish growled and pulled his pants down slightly, revealing forest green boxers. "See?" Kish asked, mock anger evident in his voice. Ichigo chuckled and watched as Kish floated up another meter.

Kish pulled his pants back up and said smugly, "Only two more questions." Ichigo nodded and got serious. She needed to get both of them right, or she would lose. "The next question is: What is my favorite past-time?"

Ichigo said uneasily, "Stalking me."

Kish looked slightly annoyed but Ichigo floated up another meter. "I don't call it stalking...more like, information reconnaissance."

"AKA, stalking." Ichigo said in a matter of fact voice, causing Kish to shrug in a "whatever" sort of way.

"Final and most important question: What would I do to be with my love?" Kish asked giving Ichigo his full attention.

"You...would...give everything for her?" Ichigo asked and sighed in relief as she floated up and above Kish.

"Final score: Four wrong answers and six right answers." Kish declared, smiling and snapping his fingers. Suddenly, Ichigo's clothes disappeared and were replaced with a pink two piece swim suit.

"What the heck?" Ichigo asked, shivering at the sudden loss of cloths.

"Before we kiss, let's swim!" Kish cried out happily as Ichigo suddenly felt air rush past her as she fell feet first towards the river.

"No....." Ichigo tried to call out as she hit the water. It was freezing cold. "Wahmmmmmm!" Ichigo cried out as she tried to yell out her discomfort.

Kish swam over to a struggling Ichigo and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her under the water. She started to freak out but then realized that she was breathing fine, even though she was under water. Ichigo turned around in Kish's grip to look at him. Kish smiled and said, "Well, aren't you a fraidy cat?"

Ichigo tried to talk back to him but discovered that while she was breathing under water, she couldn't seem to talk to him. Kish laughed and released Ichigo. The first thing she noticed was that the water was colder. The next was how dark it was this deep under the water. Turning around, she came face to face with a crocodile. It swam past her, not doing anything physical to her but freaking her out.

Ichigo quickly started to swim towards the surface as Kish went swimming by, riding on a crocodile of his own. "This is fun kitty!" Kish called out as he zoomed past her. That officially freaked Ichigo out enough to cause her to pass out and float downwards in the water. Ichigo wasn't out for more than a minute, but it was enough to cause a crocodile to come over to her and eye her still body.

Ichigo tried to scream as the creature started to open it's mouth to bite her, but instead of chomping down on her body, it snapped down on a arm of Kish. Kish looked puzzled as the crocodile tried to bite through his arm, but obviously Kish's skin was tougher than the crocodile's mouth. It finally gave up and opened its mouth before it swam away.

Kish swam over to Ichigo and picked her up and teleported her to the surface. "Are you ok?" Kish asked Ichigo as she took a deep breath of fresh air and suddenly coughed out water.

After a minute of coughing the water out, she wiped off her mouth and said, "I would be better in...Paris?"

Kish smiled and grabbed Ichigo by the arm before teleporting away with Ichigo.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter.  
**


	9. Ichigo date 9

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Yeah! Now taking requests for locations for dates. I do try and do some research before I choose these locations, but day and night times maybe off because...I can't do the math. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Ichigo blinked as her eyes adjusted to the new light...or should it be by the lack of it. Looking around, she realized it was nighttime. Everything was dark, but luckily there was lots street lamps to illuminate the way. That's when she saw it. The Eiffel Tower. Ichigo had to admit, it looked pretty impressive. She glanced down to discover that she was wearing black shorts and a green T-shirt.

"Kish?" Ichigo questioned as Kish took a hold of Ichigo's arm and started to pull her towards something.

Kish didn't stop or turn around, but he said, "Just follow me. You'll like this surprise." Deciding it must be related to food, Ichigo followed willingly, hoping the surprise was some of France's famous bread.

When Kish suddenly teleported them to a new location, Ichigo was confused. Instead of a table or blanket, they were standing on top of the Eiffel Tower. Ichigo glanced down and had to laugh. She loved heights...as long as her feet were touching something stable.

Kish looked pleased about something, and before Ichigo could ask what, Kish kissed Ichigo hard on the lips. He backed up after five seconds and licked his lips. Ichigo was shocked until he did it again, this time more gentler then the first. After ten seconds, he back away and touched her lips with a single finger. After tracing them, he moved in slowly to plant another kiss, very gentle and yet passionate.

Kish backed away from the kiss after about a minute. He seemed to have a loving look on his face, which made Ichigo smile. Kish leaned in one last time, but this time he held the kiss for such a long time that Ichigo had to back away due to lack of air. After a minute of deep breathing, Ichigo looked at Kish who stood there staring at her. Embarrassed slightly, Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Kish lightly on the lips.

It only lasted a few seconds before Ichigo pulled away. She blushed deeply as Kish smiled a extremely satisfied smile. "Well, you want to kiss me a few more times, or do you want to wait for later?" Kish asked, voice filled with childish happiness.

Ichigo shook her head and said, "No, I think I'll get these kisses out of the way now." If it was possible, Kish's face looked both happy and sad at the same time.

"Fine," Kish said and sat down. Ichigo hesitated but also sat down. Kish sat straightened up, almost like a excited child. Ichigo had to chuckle at his excitement. She leaned forward and gently kissed Kish on the lips. Ichigo felt Kish start to lean forward slightly, but surprisingly, he didn't go beyond Ichigo's own passion.

_He's letting me control the passion in the kiss? _Ichigo thought as she back away. Kish's face was full of happiness as he said, "four more to go!"

Ichigo rolled her eyes but leaned forward for another kiss. This time though, Kish didn't come forward at all. It forced Ichigo to have to crawl forward to kiss Kish, which of course was his plan. After the brief kiss, Kish smiled and said, "You don't have to be on your knees to kiss me kitten. Although, I must say the position is pretty form fitting."

Ichigo didn't know what Kish was talking about, but it sounded slightly perverted. "Whatever," Ichigo said before leaning forward for another kiss. Kish actually leaned away from Ichigo as she leaned forward, causing her to have to go over his body in order to kiss him on the lips. When she looked down, she was practically lying on top of Kish. Ichigo started to back up before Kish wrapped both arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled her into him.

"Uh..." Ichigo started to say before Kish tightened his grip, forcing Ichigo's head to be mere centimeters away from his face. Ichigo said hell with this and rapidly kissed Kishon his lips three times. She got a little carried away, because she kissed him again, only this time she actually used tongue. Kish kissed back and for a few seconds, they made out. Then, Ichigo came back to her senses and broke off the kiss.

"Whoa kitten...You kissed _me _eighttimes! You even used tongue me on that last one." Kish said teasingly, laughing when Ichigo's face turned a dark red from embarrassment. "Anything else you want to do while on top of the Eiffel Tower?" Kish asked, snuggling against Ichigo.

"Truthfully...I would like to eat some bread." Ichigo said honestly, causing Kish to laugh.

"You are easy to please, kitten." Kish said before rolling with Ichigo off the side of the tower. Ichigo had finally gotten to these extreme falls, so she didn't even mind when they literally almost hit the ground before Kish teleported them away.

They arrived at a park about two seconds later. Kish released Ichigo, who rolled away about a meter before standing up and dusting herself off. When she looked at Kish, he was gone. Ichigo shrugged and went in search of a bench or table.

After ten minutes of searching, she found neither and was forced to jump into a tree for her table. Kish appeared minutes later, holding fresh, hot bread. He found Ichigo and jumped up so he was in front of her. They ate the delicious bread in silence.

When they were done eating the bread, Ichigo sighed and stretched out before falling asleep. Kish sat there watching her sleep, wondering what he should do next.

* * *

**Morning...**

* * *

Ichigo woke up and stretched out, feeling refreshed and comfortable. She felt like she was lying on a cloud. Puzzled, she opened her eyes and let out a shriek as she saw that she was in a bed. Sleeping right beside her was Kish. Kish mumbled something about waking up too early is bad for his health before sitting up and stretching.

"What...where....why..?" Ichigo started to angerly ask before Kish raised a hand for quiet.

Kish rubbed his eyes for a few seconds before pointing at the window. Ichigo got up and walked over to it. She let out an excited cry. Right there, standing in all it's glory, was Disney World. "Thanks Kish!" Ichigo said excitedly, jumping up and down a few times.

Kish looked amused as he said, "You are a sound sleeper. I picked you up from the tree last night and teleported us here. Not once did you wake up, even when I tried to get you in some pajamas."

Ichigo looked down to discover she was in some light pink pajamas. She let out a startled cry before Kish waved a hand and said, "Uh, remember? I can instantly give you different clothing without physically removing it." Ichigo calmed down after that comment, but decided that from now on, she would dress herself without Kish's help. Kish just shrugged as he thought, _I never helped you get dressed. I just gave you different cloths._

Ichigo looked for some cloths but discovered that she didn't bring any. "Um...Kish?" Ichigo asked sweetly, looking at Kish.

Kish rolled his eyes in pretend annoyance, but he actually thought this was highly amusing. "What ever could you want?" Kish asked, smiling evilly.

"I want..." Ichigo started to say before suddenly she was wearing bunny suit. "_Kish_!" Ichigo shouted as Kish smiled and changed the clothes into something that covered her better.

Ichigo was now wearing a light yellow tank-top and a dark green skirt. Kish smiled and said, "Honestly, I don't know about that former bunny suit. I don't get it...what was so good about it?"

Ichigo decided that Kish could live without getting that question answered. "What are we waiting for?" Ichigo asked as she opened the door. "Lets go!"

* * *

**I'll just skip explaining what they did because honestly, I've been there before and all my memories are of long waits for short rides. That might taint the story slightly. However, with Kish's telepotation powers and his apparent resemblance to a Tokyo Mew Mew villain (I wonder why), Ichigo and Kish had a blast riding rides, eating tasty food, and watching shows.**

**A week later...**

* * *

"Can you believe how fun that was?" Ichigo asked as they walked out the doors of Disney World. Kish shook his head in agreement as he smiled to himself.

Ichigo and Kish walked towards there hotel room before stopping to watch some police come towards it. "Hm...I wonder if they finally discovered I was using Mint's credit card?" Kish asked out loud, causing Ichigo to gasp.

"You did what?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"Relax. I know for a fact that if we were to get VIP treatment, eat all the most expensive foods, and stay in the most expensive hotel, it would take years before she even have to look at her account to see if any money was gone. She is rich." Kish said in a matter of fact voice.

Ichigo didn't like the feeling of stealing money from a friend, but she would apologize once she got back. Right now though, Kish picked Ichigo up bridal style and teleported away with her.

* * *

…**..Kish is a thief! Sorry, but I couldn't help but add a little drama after all that kissing. Please review, thanks!**


	10. Ichigo date 10

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Here's the next chapter. Thank you Safaia Bara for the location. More romantic points for Kish!**

* * *

The first thought that went through Ichigo's mind when they reached the new location was how many degrees it was below freezing. Her first reaction was to cuddle as close to Kish's chest as physically possible to try and get warmth. It was either unfortunate or fortunate that Kish was so warm that Ichigo actually fell asleep snuggled close to him in his arms. Kish let out a quiet laugh as he searched for a hotel to stay at.

Spotting a wooden building, he flew over to it and looked at the sign. It read, "Five star Alps Hotel." "How convenient," Kish said with a evil smile, looking a Mint's credit card.

When Ichigo woke up, she was in a soft bed, sleeping literally on top of Kish. Instead of freaking out, she giggled and said softly, "Wow, I really am a deep sleeper." She lightly kissed Kish on the lips before carefully getting off of him and walking around the room to inspect it. The room was clean, the carpet was a rich brown color, and the walls were a pretty purple. Ichigo noticed how soft the carpet was and actually thought that it might be even softer than the bed. Kish must have noticed Ichigo wasn't on top of him anymore because he woke up and looked around.

"Morning kitten," Kish said in a happy voice once he spotted her.

Ichigo turned around and saw Kish lick his lips as a puzzled look came on his face. "Hm…I don't remember eating strawberries before I went to bed…" Kish said, licking his lips a few times.

Ichigo smiled and went to the window to look outside. She was surprised to find the Alp Mountains staring back at her. "Kish…are we going skiing today?" Ichigo asked with a chuckle. Two arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist and pulled her close to Kish, who was standing directly behind her.

"What do you think?" Kish asked, kissing her neck. Ichigo giggled and easily broke free of his loose grip.

"You really do have a one track mind Kish." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Only to be with you," Kish said soothingly. Ichigo rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Instead, she ran to the bathroom and took a hot shower. After the shower, she dressed in layers for maximum warmth. In the end, she had a dark green sweater on top of the four other shirts and purple sweats on top of her two other sweat pants. When she looked at Kish though, all he was wearing was his pants. He didn't even have his shirt on.

"Kish, wear something more than pants!" Ichigo scolded a smiling Kish.

Kish put his arms behind his head and looked relaxed. "Worried I might get cold?" he asked with some amusement.

"It's like negative five degree's Celsius." Ichigo said, looking outside.

Kish shrugged and said, "I've been in much colder conditions than this. I'll live."

Ichigo grabbed Kish's shirt, which was lying on the bed, and shoved it to Kish. "Wear this at least!" She said angerly.

Kish laughed and put it on, but not before taking some time to try and show off his muscles for Ichigo. Ichigo blushed and tried not to notice, but she secretly enjoyed the show immensely.

"Ready?" Kish asked in a bored tone, trying to appear cool.

Ichigo giggled and said, "Only if you are."

Kish abandoned the cool act and said with child-like enthusiasm, "Oh yeah!"

Ichigo and Kish went skiing for about three hours. During that time, Kish ran into a tree a few times, which made Ichigo laugh right before she lost control and also ran into a tree. Other than a few bruises, both had a great time. They only stopped because Ichigo got too cold and wanted to warm up by a fire. When they returned to the hotel, Kish went to get hot chocolate while Ichigo sat next to the huge fire in the lobby and attempted to get warm.

Kish returned with two steaming hot chocolates to find a shivering Ichigo. Chuckling softly, he sat down beside her and handed her a hot chocolate. He started to drink his own when suddenly Ichigo's arm slightly brushed against Kish's arm and she felt how warm he was. Ignoring all self constraint, she jumped into Kish's lap and snuggled close to him. Kish laughed out loud and ignored the stares that the hotel staff gave them.

"It's ok my kitten," Kish said softly as Ichigo snuggled her head against his chest. Kish sat there quietly and drank his hot chocolate, wondering why she felt so cold.

About five minutes later, Ichigo realized that she was sitting on Kish's lap. She apologized and started to get off, only to be blocked by Kish's hand and dragged back on to his lap. "I was comfortable," Kish said with a smile as Ichigo blushed a deep red.

When Ichigo finished her hot chocolate, Kish carried her bridal style up to their room on the third floor. Laying her gently on the bed, he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He hated having anything on his teeth when he wanted to kiss Ichigo, though he didn't mind the flavors that Ichigo's mouth held. Smiling to himself, he went back into the room to find a sleeping Ichigo.

Kish shook his head in amazement. "I don't know anyone who can fall asleep that fast…I guess that's why it's called a cat nap." Kish said, laughing at the pun.

Kish came over and sat on the bed right next to Ichigo, and slowly started to stroke her arm. Ichigo's cat ears and tail popped out at the touch, and Kish moved his stroking to her ears. After a few minutes, Ichigo started to purr. Kish laughed softly and gently kissed her on the lips. He was surprised when she sofly said his name. It came out sounding like a friendly greeting, causing Kish to wonder what that could mean.

* * *

**Ok, one more date location is all I need. Please review, thanks!**


	11. Ichigo date 11

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Thanks for the location Kamakazie Kitsune. What a change of pace, from a cold mountain to a tropical beach.**

* * *

Ichigo stretched out and thought of how the air smelled so salty. Opening her eyes slightly, she moved one arm to shade her eyes from the glaring sun. Sitting up, she looked around confused until the sound of the ocean reached her ears. Kish was nowhere in sight, so Ichigo decided to explore. The sand beneath her feet felt gritty, but at the same time, strangely relaxing. Ichigo noticed that there was an unusual amount of people walking around, so she knew she wasn't on a deserted island.

"Hello there young lady," a man said kindly as Ichigo approached a visitor welcoming station. Ichigo glanced at a map that was on the building and let out a surprised gasp. She was on a Caribbean island. It then hit Ichigo that she could understand the man, who was speaking English. Now thinking about it, Ichigo had spent a week at Disney land and understood the signs and languages. She hadn't really thought about it during the time, but it started to raise questions. Ichigo pushed the thought out of her mind as she asked directions to any local hotels. The man drew her a map and gave it to her while explaining how to get to the hotel.

"Thank you very much mister," Ichigo said with a bow before walking away back to the location that she had woken up to earlier. When Ichigo arrived, she found Kish lying on the beach, sun tanning. "What the heck are you doing now Kish?" Ichigo asked as she came over to sit next to him.

Kish looked at her and smiled as he said, "I was just sun tanning to increase my attractiveness for the local girl population."

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed, looking around for the girls he had been talking about. Ichigo sighed when suddenly the sun was touching her exposed shoulders. Looking down, she discovered she was in a red two piece bikini. "Kish…" Ichigo began to say in an annoyed voice before she let a surprised gasped when something wet touched her shoulders. Looking at Kish, he was behind her and rubbing lotion into her skin.

"Your skin is so soft kitten. You really have to protect it from the harsh rays of the sun," Kish said with a chuckle as he applied more lotion to his hand and applied it to all exposed skin on Ichigo's back, shoulders, and arms.

When he started to move to her her stomach though, Ichigo snatched the sun lotion away from him and said with a laugh, "I'll do my own front body if you don't mind."

Kish pouted but didn't say anything. When she was done with her stomach and chest, she rubbed lotion into her legs and then moved to her neck and face, making sure to also get her ears. Kish grinned and said, "Just like a professional. Would you mind doing my back?"

Ichigo nodded her head in acceptance and moved behind Kish. He went still as Ichigo slowly rubbed the lotion into his shoulders, back, and arms. She started to hand him the bottle so he could do his own chest, but he asked with a smirk, "You are so good at this, can you do my chest for me?" Ichigo didn't think about what that would mean, so she moved in front of him and started to rub the lotion into his chest.

It wasn't until she was almost done that Kish said with a low chuckle, "I didn't know you liked me like that kitten." Ichigo looked at her hands, which was messaging the lotion into his upper chest, and she blushed as she tried to remove her hands. Kish grabbed her arms and pulled her into his embrace.

"Come on my pretty kitty, why are you still nervous? We have slept in the same bed for a few weeks now, you kissed me a few times, and now you are touching my chest...and you still are nervous around me. If I didn't know better, I would say you are confused with your feelings," Kish said teasingly as he kissed Ichigo on the lips.

Ichigo really was confused. On one hand, she had enjoyed being with Kish and having so much fun with him. In the other hand, she loved Masaya, though not as madly as before this adventure. "Kish…why don't we just enjoy this one last day together. Tomorrow, I really do have to go home." Ichigo said with a smile, laughing at the pouting look on Kish's face. She leaned in and kissed Kish with unrestrained passion. When she broke the kiss, Kish had a slightly surprised look on his face. Ichigo winked and said, "Let's pretend like we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend for this one day, ok?"

A huge smile appeared on Kish's face as he thought of the irony. Kish hadn't said anything about them getting together during the entire adventure. This time, Ichigo wanted to act unrestricted by her self imposed morals. Kish placed a hand on Ichigo's waist and led her to the ocean, where the two spent the rest of the day swimming and having fun.

Kish allowed Ichigo the ability to breath underwater, and the two went deep into the ocean to look at the different sea creatures. At one point, a shark attacked Kish, who somehow thought it was funny and let it eat him whole. Ichigo watched with amusement as the shark spit up Kish, who laughed and grabbed its dorsal fin and rode on its back like a horse. He soon gained control of it and made it go towards Ichigo. Kish grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled her behind him. Then, he made the shark basically give them a tour of the sea as they rode on its back.

After a few hours of riding, the two finally let the tired shark go and returned to the surface. Ichigo looked around and let out a cry of amazement as a whale surfaced a few hundred meters away. Kish noticed this and tried to ride on the whale's back to impress Ichigo. Unfortunately, a whale is a whole lot bigger then a shark, and soon Kish went flying into the air by a powerful kick of the whale's tail.

Kish rubbed his jaw in anger at the whale, but let it go peacefully back into the sea. Sighing, Kish floated down to Ichigo and picked her up from the water. He teleported them back to the beach, and sat down of cooling sand to watch the sunset. "This is peaceful Kish," Ichigo said with a smile, stretching and laying out on the sand. Kish glanced at her and smiled.

"I had fun today, how about you?" Kish asked, looking into the ocean.

Ichigo nodded her head in agreement and started to fall asleep. Just before her eyes closed though, she noticed a sad look on Kish face. Opening her eyes, she smiled and gave a surprised Kish a passionate kiss. "I…I enjoyed the time with you Kish." Ichigo said with a small blush and laid back down before going to sleep. Kish smiled and touched his lips. With all the swimming in the ocean, there was no flavour of strawberry or other fruit. Instead, Kish tasted something else…something sweet, not salty. It puzzled Kish for a few minutes before he shrugged and went to sleep next to Ichigo, who later cuddled up to him, and this time not for warmth.

* * *

**Talk about romance. Please review, thanks! Hey, speaking of reviews, I think I will take this time to say a big thank you to all who have reviewed so far. Thanks a thousand times, and then another big thank you!**


	12. Ichigo date 12

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**I've got to admit, I have no idea how anyone is going to react to this chapter, but here it goes. Don't kill me or hate the story for this single chapter…I just felt like having a dramatic chapter.**

* * *

When Ichigo woke up the next morning, she was in her own home. Yawning, she got up from her bed and got ready to go to school. At least, she started to when something outside caught her eye. Walking over to the window, she saw Kish sitting in a tree, watching her. Ichigo smiled and continued to prepare to go to school.

Kish had to sigh at the sight. Even spending all those weeks with Ichigo, he still wanted her to be beside him. It had occurred to him just to take her away and never return, but he still felt something holding him back from doing so. He watched as she ate breakfast and then gathered her books before going out to the street and began her walk to school. Kish jumped off the tree and floated a few meters above Ichigo.

Ichigo looked up and smiled. "Hey Kish! Come down and talk to me," She yelled happily, glad to see him. Kish floated down next to her and started to walk with her. "Can I ask you something?" Ichigo asked with a blush.

"Sure thing honey," Kish said in a bored tone, his normally childish attitude gone for the moment. Thoughts of last night were going through his head.

"Can…can…" Ichigo stammered, not knowing how to ask for the favour.

"Can I do what?" Kish asked calmly, looking at Ichigo. She blushed a deep red and looked away.

Gathering her courage, Ichigo looked at Kish and asked before thinking, "Will you go with me to the school dance?"

Kish stopped and looked at Ichigo. She continued to walk until she realized he wasn't walking beside her anymore. Confused, she turned around and looked at a smiling Kish. "So, you finally want me to appear in public with you?" Kish said with his usual cheerful attitude.

Ichigo nodded her head, not considering a few facts. Fortunately for her, Kish was thinking at the moment and said with a mild hint of anger, "What about your boyfriend?" Ichigo gasped as she remembered Masaya. She had completely forgotten about him being her boyfriend.

"I will think of something to do with him Kish. Don't worry." Ichigo said with a sad smile, thinking she couldn't do this to Masaya. He's been through so much; he didn't need to find Ichigo at the dance with another boy. It would break his heart.

Kish eyed Ichigo with open suspicion, but he soon said, "I think I will take you up on your offer." With that, Kish teleported away to have some time to think, knowing something big was about to happen. If he was careful, caring, and most of all, loving, Ichigo would soon love him.

Ichigo watched Kish teleport away as she thought about what she had to do. "I need to talk with Masaya soon," Ichigo said with a sad tone.

When Ichigo got to school, she met with her friends and attempted to find out where Masaya was. She was shocked to discover that no one had heard from him for almost a week. Worried, she called his parents, who confirmed the suspicions. Now Ichigo started to freak out. Masaya was gone, and now Ichigo knew that deep down, it was in an effort to find her.

After school, she went to the Café Mew Mew and was greeted by the other mews. They all wanted to know wheere she had been for the past two weeks, but Ichigo ignored their questions. It sounded like they had been worried sick over the possibility that Kish had taken her to a different planet, but Ichigo didn't want to explain at the moment. She found Ryou and asked him where Masaya was. After some questions on where she had been and if she was ok, Ryou said that after Ichigo had been gone for a week, Masaya came looking for her at the café. Ryou told him that Ichigo was on a trip, and that she was doing fine. Masaya then said that he knew something was wrong, because he couldn't sense her. He took off to search for her, and he hadn't been heard of for a week.

"It's all my fault!" Ichigo cried, running out of the café. She ran right into the arms of Kish, who had been waiting for her outside the café. Kish didn't say anything; instead, he just held Ichigo.

"I heard about your boyfriend," Kish said with no emotion, causing Ichigo to look up at his face. It was emotionless, a look that was entirely new to Ichigo. "I can find him Ichigo," Kish said releasing her and turning away.

Ichigo was both happy and confused at the same time. "Why tell me that? You could have not said anything, and you would have had me all to yourself." Ichigo said, not knowing what Kish was thinking.

Kish brought up his hand to show a deep, bloody gash in his palm. Ichigo gasped and rushed forward to try and stop the bleeding, but Kish took the hand back right before she could touch it. "My blood…it will help you find him," Kish said with a sad smile.

"Why Kish?" Ichigo begged to know. She didn't understand how it tore him apart to see her in any sort of pain.

Tears formed in Kish's eyes as he said, "Kitten…Ichigo, please don't ask me these questions. Just accept my help and don't think about it."

Ichigo hesitated for a second before she nodded in agreement and stood still as Kish put his bleeding hand on her forehead. "Concentrate on him now," Kish instructed her, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply.

Ichigo closed her eyes and thought about Masaya. She remembered how he made her happy with his simple jesters, his smile, his…green hair?

Ichigo's eyes snapped open when she realized that she wasn't thinking about Masaya at all. In her mind, all she saw was Kish. His smile, his body, his hair, everything about him. "Ichigo, concentrate!" Kish yelled as sweat started to form on his head. Ichigo reached down and took out a picture of Masaya. She looked at it and concentrated on Masaya's picture. A warm feeling started to flow through Ichigo, and suddenly Kish let out a gasp and fell away from her.

Kish fell on his backside and sat there for a few minutes, breathing in deeply. "Ok…ok…ok," Kish said a few times, opening his eyes and glaring at the sky. The blood from his hand slowly started to creep out of Kish, and started to form a bloody picture. Kish kept his gaze in the sky, gritting his teeth against the pain of having his blood flow out of him. After five minutes, an image of a old building appeared in the blood, at which point Kish looked down at it and then wrapped his bleeding hand in his shirt.

"Ok, you need to go to this building. There, you will find him," Kish said weakly, the loss of blood affecting him. Ichigo nodded and started to run away, pausing to look at Kish. He looked so weak, that Ichigo ran into the café and told Ryou to take care of Kish. She said that if Kish was hurt in any way before she got back, Ryou would have to deal with her personally. The way Ichigo said it made Ryou fear for his life, so he agreed to take care of Kish.

Ichigo set out to find the building that Kish's blood had painted. It was then that she realized that Kish's blood was on her forehead. Feeling sheepish, she reached up to wipe away the blood. When she lowered her arm, she was surprised to find that the blood wasn't there. Puzzled, she looked at a small mirror that she carried around and was shocked to find that there was no blood on her head.

"Did Kish touch my head with his hand, but not with his blood?" Ichigo asked out loud, wandering why Kish would take such a great pain to keep her from having his blood on her. Ichigo travelled to the dock area of Tokyo, and then she stopped walking and looked around. She saw a building that looked like the one in Kish's blood, so she went over to it. Looking around, she saw it was an abandoned paper mill.

Ichigo went to its door and opened it slowly. Cautiously looking around, she discovered that the place was empty. Walking into the mill slowly, she called out, "Masaya? Are you here?" Silence was her only answer.

She started to turn around to leave when a cold feeling passed through her. A faint voice reached her ears, causing her to stop and try to listen to it. It sounded like a plea for help, so Ichigo immediately began to turn and search for the owner of the voice. When she found it, it wasn't who Ichigo was expecting, and the sight of him caused her to scream in fear.

* * *

**Well, there it is. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but it will be out in the next day or two. Please review, thanks!**


	13. Ichigo date 13

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**I will tell you, the reader the truth. I really have never done such a change of pace like this before, so I didn't have any idea how anyone would react to the last chapter. From the looks of the reviews though, it looks like no one reacted negatively or aggressively, so on with the dramatics now. I'm sorry if blood affends you, but it adds dramatic appeal to the story.**

* * *

Ichigo screamed at the sight of Pai lying in a pool of blood. Running over to his side, she felt his neck for a pulse. Finding a faint one, she immediately started to look for the wound. She found it by turning him over to his side, and almost lost her lunch at the sight.

It looked like someone had taken a huge knife and stabbed Pai in the kidney region. Deep, dark blood trickled out of the wound, and it was obvious from how large the pool of blood was that someone had tried to kill him in at least in the past hour or so.

"Help," Pai moaned weakly, trying to turn his head to look at Ichigo. She nodded and took off Pai's torn up shirt and used it as a bandage to wrap up his wounded side. When that was done, she pressed down on the wound to slow the bleeding. Pai gasped in pain and tried to push her hands off of him. Pai wasn't strong enough to do it though, so he gave up and let Ichigo continue to apply pressure. After ten minutes, the bleeding slowed enough that he wasn't in danger of bleeding to death, but then again, the loss of blood might already kill him.

"Pai, what happened?" Ichigo asked as Pai's breathing got shallow and quick. He open and closed his eyes a few times before closing them and turning away from her. "Answer me!" Ichigo cried out, shaking his shoulder.

Pai weakly shrugged it off and turned his head so one eye looked at Ichigo. "Why the hell did you save me? I wasn't calling for your help…enemy." Pai said with a failed sneer, the pain causing him to grimace instead.

"Shut up with your damn lecture and tell me who tried to kill you," Ichigo said with anger.

Pai turned his head fully and looked at Ichigo with both of his eyes. "You should know. After all, only you, the leader of the mews, could have order my attack." Pai said emotionlessly.

Ichigo felt something cold go through her as she asked, "Who? Which mew?"

Pai spat out some blood as he said angerly, "Your damn protector…the blue knight!"

Ichigo's insides froze at the knowledge. "Are you…you are sure about that?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

Pai sneered as he said, "Its impossible to mistake someone who tries to carve out your liver." Pai's eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out, pain finally overcoming him.

Ichigo slowly got to feet and clenched her fists. "BLUE KNIGHT! She screamed, yelling into the air. Silence returned her shout. "Blue knight, come out and answer to me for what you did." She yelled, this time a sound of feet running returned her shout.

Ichigo whirled around and was confronted by a blood covered blue knight. The tips of his ears hung down sadly, his eyes looked deserted and empty, and he carried his sword at his side like it weighed a lot.

"Ichigo…" the blue knight said softly, his eyes lifting and filling with a strange light. "Ichigo!" he shouted, dropping his sword and running forward, gripping her shoulders and looking over her body, searching for something.

"Why did you try to kill Pai?" Ichigo asked angerly as the blue knight's eyes filled with confusion.

"You are unharmed. Yet, I still feel like you are in danger." The blue knight said, starting to search around the room. His eyes fell to Pai, and instantly he was beside him, looking at the wound that was on Pai's side.

"Why blue knight? He didn't have anything to do with harming me!" Ichigo cried, trying to understand his motives.

The blue knight studied the wound and turned icy eyes to Ichigo. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, frightened by the look.

The blue knight calmly stood up and said in a new, darker voice, "So, you are the infamous Ichigo."

The voice sent ice through Ichigo's veins, causing her to shiver. "You know who I am. You declared your life to protecting me, not killing innocent people!" Ichigo said, pointing at Pai.

The blue knight spat on Pai's body. "He is nothing but a puppet. You are nothing more then a annoying fly to me." He said, smiling and pulling his sword. Something was wrong. The blue knight's attitude, the evil aurora seemingly surrounding him, his eyes…

"Who are you? You aren't the blue knight!" Ichigo yelled, pulling out her power pendent.

"You do not need to know who I am, since soon you will be dead. You may call me Aqua Knight until you die though," he said with a grin.

Disappearing, he suddenly appeared behind Ichigo and tried to stab her in the back. Ichigo rolled forward, the sword barley missing her back. Her power pendent rolled away from her, shaken loose when she rolled.

"Nice move cat girl." Aqua Knight said with a snicker, swinging his sword downward and hitting the ground. It disintegrated the concrete, forming a growing hole in the ground. His eyes flashed with insanity as he ran at her and yelled, "Now, you die!"

Ichigo couldn't do anything but watch in horror as he swung his sword at her. She shut her eyes and prepared for the terrible pain of the sword cutting her. The pain never came. Slowly opening her eyes, she glanced over and cried out in happiness as the blue knight was standing next to the aqua knight, blocking the aqua knight's sword with his own.

"Run Ichigo," the blue knight commanded, his eyes filled with a terrible pain. Ichigo didn't understand what was going on, but she nodded and ran over to Pai. He was still unconscious, so she dragged him out of the building with her. Soon, a blinding light filled the building and a terrible shrieking filled the air, causing Ichigo to cover her ears.

After a few seconds, the noise died down with the light. Ichigo glanced at Pai to discover him walking towards the road before teleporting away. Ichigo spun around at a voice and saw Masaya running towards her. "Ichigo!" he cried out, running up and hugging her. "You had me so worried about you," Masaya said, hugging her tightly. She could feel his worry for her disappear and be replaced with happiness.

"Masaya…" Ichigo said, slowly hugging him back. _I'll wait to tell him about Kish. Right now, all he needs is the knowledge is that I'm back and safe,_Ichigo thought, closing her eyes and fully hugging him back.

* * *

**Did you guess what happened? If not, then I can explain it quickly in the next chapter.**

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! The next one is, so prepare yourself. I'm giddy with excitement about having….FIFTY REVIEWS! I did not see that coming. THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! **


	14. Final date

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**I'll be answering some questions now. If I didn't make it clear, the aqua knight is basically the first time deep blue takes over the blue knight. Here is the final chapter, so please enjoy.**

* * *

Masaya and Ichigo stood there for a long time, doing nothing but hugging. After a while, they noticed the sun going down so they finally released each other and walked, hand in hand, back to Café Mew Mew. When they got there, Ichigo released Masaya's hand and they both went into the café to discover some very worried looking mew girls.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked Lettuce, who stood there fidgeting.

Lettuce looked at Ichigo with fearful eyes as she said in a shaky voice, "It's Kish Ichigo. I don't know what Ryou did to him, but now he's unconscious and his breathing is growing shallow and fast."

Ichigo's eyes turned hard as she demanded angerly, "Take me to Ryou and Kish." Lettuce nodded her head quickly and began to lead Ichigo to the stairs.

"Ichigo?" Masaya asked, confused. Ichigo stopped and took a deep breath.

"Masaya…I need to go look after Kish right now. He's the one who looked after me these past few weeks." Ichigo said calmly, not looking back at Masaya.

A hand lightly touched Ichigo's shoulder, and when she looked at who it belonged to, Masaya was standing beside her with a grin on his face. "I'll go with you then. I need to thank this Kish for keeping you safe." Masaya said, following Lettuce up the stairs.

Ichigo was stunned at his reaction, but quickly followed. When they reached Ryou's room, a loud crashing noise reverberated through the café. Ichigo tried to open the door, but she found it was locked. Masaya slammed his shoulder into the door and forced it open to reveal a shocked Ryou standing by a dazed Kish.

"Ryou, what did you do to Kish?" Ichigo demanded, running over to Kish and holding his head close to her body.

Ryou looked confused as he said, "You said to take care of him, so I was preparing to help him when the damn bastard tried to slash me with a sword."

Ichigo looked at Kish and saw the dazed look in his eye. "What really happened Kish?" She asked Kish. Kish's eyes focused on Ichigo's face, but then he looked away to Masaya.

Kish smiled and slowly pushed himself off the ground while getting to his feet. When he got up, he started to stumble backwards, but he quickly regained his balance. A strange look came into Kish's eye as he said calmly, "I attacked the blond haired kid when he tried to poke me with a needle again."

Ichigo looked at Ryou who nodded his head in agreement. "Kish, that needle probably would have given you medicine or something like it…right Ryou?" Ichigo asked with a slight smile. Ryou didn't look at Ichigo, his face shadowed with some hidden knowledge. "Ryou?" Ichigo asked, slowly walking over to him.

Ryou stiffened when Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder, but then said in a low voice, "With Kish out of the way, there would only be two enemies left."

Ichigo couldn't believe her ears. "You….you tried to…to kill Kish?" Ichigo asked with rising anger.

Lettuce slowly backed out of the room, sensing that she might get caught in the upcoming fight. Masaya looked confused, but he walked over to Kish and looked at his wound on his hand. "How did you get that…Kish is it?" Masaya asked gently, looking up from the cut and into Kish's eyes.

Kish's eyes narrowed but he said with a chuckle, "I got it while helping kit...Ichigo, look for you."

Masaya smiled and began to clean the wound. "Then, I not only have to thank you for taking care of her, but I also owe you a huge debt for reuniting us."

Kish flinched and took his hand away from Masaya. He glared at Masaya and said with a cold voice, "I didn't help her look for you because of any concern for you. I helped because I love Ichigo."

Ryou and Ichigo both looked at the two boys, their argument forgotten at the moment. Masaya kept his smile but his eyes flashed something like a challenge. "So, you love Ichigo do you?" Masaya said in a cheerful voice.

Kish laughed in his usual cheerful tone and said, "Yeah, I do."

Masaya looked over at Ichigo and asked in a low voice with some unknown emotion, "and how do you feel about him?"

Ichigo looked at Masaya and at Kish, but before she could say anything, Kish teleported behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "She doesn't need to say anything boy," Kish said happily. He turned Ichigo around in his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Ichigo, I love you. As long as you know that, I'm happy." With that, Kish let go of Ichigo and teleported away.

For a few minutes, all Masaya, Ichigo, and Ryou could do is stand silently. Finally after five minutes, Ryou cleared his voice and said, "Well, that was an interesting way of leaving."

Ichigo glared at Ryou and said with hot anger, "If you hadn't tried to kill him, he might not have acted that way. I thought I told you to care for him."

Ryou shrugged his shoulders as he said casually, "In war, you have to make hard decisions. Fortunately, the decision to try to kill him wasn't that hard to make."

"I'm glad that you failed," Masaya said with a slight smile. Ichigo and Ryou looked at him. Masaya looked at Ichigo and said calmly, "I've always felt like a cheater to you Ichigo. After all, you've told me that I was your first love. I felt bad that you would never have the chance to experience other people and know what your heart truly wants."

Ichigo was confused by his statement. "You…you are happy that another boy declared his love for me…in front of you?" She asked with clear confusion.

Masaya sighed and said, "Well, not exactly happy, but I'm grateful he didn't try and hide his feelings. It shows that he really does care for you. Maybe it's a good thing, you know, for you to see him. After all, you don't want to regret your decisions now later on in life."

Masaya walked to Ichigo and quickly hugged her. "I can wait for you, but you need to branch out from me. I promise I will wait to take you back, but only if you want me to." Masaya said softly, looking over Ichigo's shoulder and eyeing Ryou. Masaya stopped hugging Ichigo and walked over to Ryou. With one quick punch, he doubled over Ryou before walking away.

"Damn punk…" Ryou said, standing up with a groan. He rubbed his stomach, where the punch had landed. Ryou said with a smirk, "You would think that he would be a little more grateful to someone who tried to kill his competition." Ichigo slapped Ryou across his face with her full strength.

"Damn you," Ichigo said before running out of the room. Ryou was on the floor, stunned from the power behind the slap.

"Ichigo, did Kish sleep with you?" Mint asked Ichigo as she ran by.

Ichigo stopped and walked over to Mint before screaming at her, "Don't ever ask that question. Kish would never do something like that without my permission!"

With that, Ichigo ran out the door and ran to her house. She opened the front door roughly before running up to her room and jumping face down on her bed. "What do I do?" Ichigo asked herself mournfully.

Nothing answered her, causing her to get up and look outside. Kish wasn't there, and it caused an unexpected twinge of pain in Ichigo's heart. "Kish!" Ichigo shouted, forcing open her window and looking around.

"Kish! Kish!" Ichigo screamed, tears falling from her eyes. Nothing returned her cry, and after a few minutes, Ichigo slowly closed her window and walked back to her bed. She sat on the edge of it and let her tears fall to the floor.

"Kish…I'm so sorry…" Ichigo cried, feeling like she had betrayed him somehow. "First you help me find Masaya, and then you endure an attempted murder. To make things worse, I bring Masaya to you and then don't stand up to my feelings. I'm so confused…Kish, where are you?"

A dark figure behind her stood there, listening to Ichigo go on about how she couldn't tell what she wanted. Kish or Masaya, she couldn't see the path to happiness clearly anymore. She continued to cry until finally weariness overcame her and forced her to curl up in her bed and fall asleep, tears still in her eyes. The figure came up to her and tucked Ichigo into her bed.

"Ichigo…" Kish said, face blank. A sudden whisper of wind touched his shoulder, and when he turned to see what it was, Pai was standing there with a sword in his hand.

"Kish, why are you here?" Pai asked with mild suspicion, already knowing the answer.

Kish didn't reply, instead opening his steady hands. A psi sword appeared in each hand, which he then got into a guard stance. "Ichigo did not order the attack on you Pai," Kish said with no fear, his golden eyes flashing with determination.

Pai grunted and said emotionlessly, "I don't care now. I know that if she would die, the mews would soon die with her." He looked at Kish and said, "Move aside, or prepare to die with her."

"Pai, you've been like a brother to me…but I will not allow you to hurt her." Kish said flatly, his eyes burning with a sudden anger. Kish started to laugh softly as he said, "Pai, you know that you can't beat me with your sword. I'm better at this then you are, and you know it."

Shrugging, Pai said with no emotion, "I know you would never kill me Kish. You are too predictable. You will protect mew Ichigo with your life, but you could never take my life."

Kish hand slightly shook before Kish shook his head in defeat. Smiling, Pai walked over to a sleeping Ichigo and prepared to kill her. Suddenly, Pai felt a terrible pain in his back. "You're wrong this time Pai. I will kill for her…I will even kill you," Kish said, his voice calm and totally without emotion.

Pai fell away from Ichigo and teleported back to his ship, a look of hatred on his face. Kish sighed and teleported his bloody swords away. He hadn't struck a death blow to Pai, but he did break his trust with Pai. Kish looked at Ichigo's sleeping form and said quietly, "I did the right choice, regardless of Pai."

Ichigo suddenly sat up and looked at Kish, who stood there stunned. "You saved me…" Ichigo said with a little shock in her voice. Kish hesitated before nodding his head and turning away.

"Kish, please don't go…I need you!" Ichigo cried out, jumping out of her bed and hugging Kish. Kish did nothing but stand there for a minute before shrugging off Ichigo.

"What you want and need isn't me Ichigo. I love you, but you love that earth boy. I saw the way you looked at him, the way you held your eyes, everything…it was clear that you love him." Kish said, walking a meter away from her.

"Kish, please don't go! I need you! Masaya doesn't need me…he is the all star at our school, he can always find someone else to love him. I don't want him at my side when I need help, I want you!" Ichigo pleaded to Kish.

Kish didn't look at Ichigo, instead keeping his head turned away from her. "Ichigo…I don't know what to say…" Kish said softly.

Ichigo started to walk to Kish, but he held out a hand to stop her. "No, Ichigo...I'm leaving you alone so you can think about what you need in your life." Kish said before beginning to teleport away.

"No no no no no no no! Don't go!" Ichigo sobbed, running to try and failing to grab Kish before he teleported away. Kish teleported behind Ichigo and hugged her, tears from his eyes landing on her neck.

"Please understand…you are confused, and I don't want you to make the wrong choice because of your mixed up feelings." Kish sobbed.

Ichigo turned around in Kish's arms and said softly, "I know who makes me feel special Kish. I know who loves me more then I will ever know. I know this, and I will return the favor." She leaned forward and kissed Kish with such passion and longing that it took away his breath.

Before a minute had passed though, Kish pushed Ichigo away and walked over to her window. "Why Kish? Why don't you return my passion?" Ichigo asked, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Listen to you Ichigo!" Kish said harshly, his eyes freezing her in place. "Your passion…not your love. I'm not a monster who takes advantage of people like that Ichigo. I would have thought you would have realized that by now, but obviously I was wrong."

"Then what are you?" Ichigo asked, the need to hold someone overwhelming her. Suddenly, she was being hugged and feeling better about herself.

"I am the person who loves you more than life itself. I am your protector, your guardian. I am Kish, and you are my special kitty-cat, Ichigo." Kish said gently, gently lifting her chin up and giving her a light kiss on the lips. "You need love right now, my confused and sad kitty-cat. I will give you all my love, and it will hopefully cure your aching heart."

Kish then began to kiss Ichigo with an intense passion, and then he began to show his love for her by not doing anything other than kissing and hugging her. After about thirty minutes, Ichigo's heart was completely mended by his love and know she understood his true love.

"Kish, I understand now. You love me that much, and yet you kept it inside yourself for all this time…" Ichigo said with amazement, her eyes filling with regret that she hadn't seen it sooner.

"Don't worry kitten…I love you, and now you know just how much." Kish said, walking over to her clothes closet and pulling out a long, pink dress.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, her old suspicions returning.

Kish threw the dress to her and said with a smile, "You asked me to the dance tonight, so let's go on one final date."

Ichigo wore the pink dress while Kish wore his usual clothing, but she didn't care what clothes he wore. All that mattered was her and him, slowly dancing in the middle of the gymnasium, all of her classmates watching with wonder at the love flowing between them.

* * *

**Gosh dang…I wore myself out with this chapter, but since it is the final one, I thought I should have a big finish. I thank you all for reading. **


End file.
